Reputation
by Optimus95
Summary: Brendan helps out Walker when he is released from prison and arrives in Hollyoak Village unexpectedly , little does Brendan know that Walker is a undercover cop and he want to send him down to prison for giving his little brother Cam dodgy drugs that killed him, will Walker succeed with his plan to avenge his little brother or will Brendan escape scot free from what he has done?
1. Calm before the storm

My name is Brendan Brady and this is the story of my life. My reputation precedes me, I'm seen as the local hard man, business entrepreneur and a family man at heart but deep down there's a demon in me as my rage and anger take full control of my mind to assert myself as the Alfa male in the village as no one mess's with me, I repeat no one!.

I was walking through the village when I bumped into someone, cursing under my breath and look at the idiot that knocked into me. "Watch where you're going mate" I exclaimed

"Sorry, I suppose you don't know where I could find Brendan Brandy do you? I know he lives in this village" the mysterious man replied, lifting he backpack onto his shoulder which slipped when he bumped into me.

"You're looking at him and who might you be" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Don't you remember? We met in prison, It's me walker. I need to talk to you" he proclaimed

"We'll talk in the club; it's more private "I sigh, motioning Walker to follow me to chez chez

I pulled out the key to the door from my pocket and unlocked it and went inside with walker following before I shut the door behind me, I watched as walker started to climb the staircase slowly as I would catch up to him, we both slumped on separate sofas, our eyes making contact with each other and watching one another.

"So, what do you want" I enquired

"I'm fresh out from prison and I need somewhere to stay until I get back onto my feet, you owe me that at least" walker questioned

"I don't owe you anything at all walker you did nothing for me in prison" I scold angrily

"I can its worth your wild Brendan, all I need is time as I know some people are planning a huge drug delivery in two weeks from now. All we have to do is plan a heist and the drugs are ours" he replied, raising an eyebrow

Taking in a deep breath I'd considered his proposal about the heist and nodded to go ahead with the deal and put my hand out to walker to shake on which he did and then I went to the bar to pours us some drinks to celebrate our partnership for the heist deal. I decided on a 1974 scotch and poured it into two glasses, I walked back over to the sofas, handing him he's drink and settling back down onto the sofa. After numerous hours of discussing the robbery, I went to the toilet. Joel entered the club to start his shift and was shocked to see some stranger up there.

JOEL P.O.V

"Excuses me mate but how did you get in here"? I questioned

"Don't worry about me youngster, just go and do your job" he exclaimed laughing lightly

"You've got no right to talk to me like that or I'll" he begin but walker cutting me off

"Or you what, you gonna knock me out" he questioned standing up right in front my face as our eyes made contact with one another

"That's enough girls put your handbags away" Brendan interrupted, walking up the stairs to our exchange

"Who the bloody hell is he? What is he doing here" Joel questioned

"Meet walker, he's an acquaintance that I know and we are quite busy, now get lost Joel" Brendan exclaimed

I did what I was told and left via the fire exit door and slamming it shut behind me, I knew there was something dodgy about walker but I couldn't put my finger on it. He's eyes were so shifty and it was like he had persuaded him to help without Brendan acknowledging it , I couldn't sit back and turn a blind eye on this, I needed to tell Brendan fast as I saw then making their way up the stairs to his flat with walkers bags in hand, walker giving me a wink. Something was defiantly not right about him….


	2. Ulterior motive

WALKER P.O.V

"Anything you want or needs just give me a shout" Brendan said as he showed me around the room I would be staying in

"Sure, I just need to unpack now" I replied motioning for Brendan to leave so I could put my belongings away

He left and shut the bedroom door behind him, I pulled out my phone and sent a text message to Shayne which said "*" and waited for her to call back as I perched on the edge of the bed. The wait seems like forever to come; finally it came and I pressed the answer button on my phone.

"Shayne, I got him. I've tracked down Brady, all we have to do is bust the heist plan we got set up that is two weeks from now" I suggested sighing gently

"Are you mad, you made me do a crap Topps trump swap for an inside drug criminal for a local nightclub owner. What is so criminating about Brendan Brady" Shayne exclaimed the police chief inspector

"Trust me Shayne. I've seen he's kind before he works behind closed doors with multiple contacts, he know how this game works" I replied angrily

"Ok. Looks like we have to trust your gut instinct on this one, if you screw it up its all on you Simon" she informed me

"Fine by me" I admitted. Hanging up the phone and placing it back into my right jean pocket and set to work by unpacking my belonging away into some draws. What I didn't realized there was someone standing on the other side of the door hearing my conversation as slowly but faint footsteps walked away from the door.

JOEL P.O.V

I quickly hurried down the stairs to main lounge to find Brendan relaxing on the sofa without a care in the world. I sat down next to him and trying to grab his attention. "Brendan there is something really dodgy about that walker" I questioned

"Scottish foxy what is your deal with him? You don't even know him" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

I glanced up to the stairs to see if he was there but he wasn't. " he said to someone called Shayne that he knows people like you that work behind closed doors and get people to do his dirty work for him" I informed him sighing heavily. "Do you think we can trust him?" I exclaimed.

"Look foxy, if you can't trust him then keep your nose out of it ok? It's like some sort of prison code that you help one another when you're fresh out" he admitted

BRENDAN P.O.V

We sat back on the sofas when walker walked down the stairs and sat opposite us. "So, what have you boys been discussing then?" walker asked and raising an eyebrow.

"Scottish foxy just been asking if he can be involved in the heist" I proclaimed

"What no I didn't" Joel exclaimed, shocked and looking at me

"Yeah you did, don't you remember" speaking in a toned voice and giving him a nudge

"Oh yeah I remember now, so I'm I in or what" Joel questioned looking at walker

Walker nodded in agreement to Joel being involved in our secret heist move that would happen in two weeks from now. Joel went to the fringe and got a couple beers for us to celebrate his involvement as well. We all clinking our bottle together. The heist is on…


	3. Fake identity

There was tension in the air that morning in the flat as I was making myself some breakfast to start my day off and sat myself down at the breakfast bat to eat in comfortably peace, walker was still fast asleep in his room. As soon as I just finished my breakfast and put the plates in the sink, my front opened and Joel walked in looking worried about something.

"What up with you know Scottish foxy? You still not trust him do you" I questioned, rising an eyebrow

"No there's something dodgy about him, I think we should follow him for the day and see what he gets up to. He's defiantly hiding something from us" he said abruptly

"Alright then you follow him as it looks really weird if I did it, a grown man following another" I replied

Joel nodded to the idea of stalking walker for the day and made himself comfortably on the sofa as he came down to the lounge to get some breakfast's, I'd head off to club to get some paper work sorted for the delivery's that were coming this afternoon. My phone buzzed in my pocket to signal I had received a text message from Joel which said "Walker just left, following him now" and I replied back saying "ok, be careful" and I carried on with my jobs that had to be done today.

JOEL P.O.V

Walker just left the flat and headed down the stairs and was walking slowly to the dog in the pond car park, constantly looking over his shoulder to see if anyone was following him, I kept my distance from him and walked down the stairs and hid behind the tree then the florist shop. I went passed the arches and then went to the dog in the pond car park and saw walker getting into a car and grabbing some papers from the glove box. I was about to go and confront him when my eyes glanced across the car park and saw an unknown woman walking towards him, I back off to carry on investigating. They got into her car and shared a kissed then drove off somewhere. I went back to club to inform Brendan about my discovery.

BRENDAN P.O.V

I was signing off the delivery sheet with the orders that had just arrived and Joel rushed over to me, taking a moment to catch his breath back

"Ran a marathon did you? Now what's the problem" I questioned looking down at him still catching his breath back

"Walker doesn't need your help; he is playing games with you. I saw him with a woman and they don't look like just friends to me" he admitted

"What are you trying say?" I questioned, rising an eyebrow

" I'm trying to say that he might have a girlfriend or even family to fall back on, so why does he need to stay with you when I saw him kiss some girl then" he replied, sighing heavily

"Let's talk inside" I suggested

He nodded and we carried some new beer barrels up the fire exit stairs and then we walked down the stairs to the basement to put the new barrels to one side and connected them up to the hose, ready for use from the tap at the bar. There was a knock at the front door which made us jump and I went to open it and saw walker stood there and let him in the club.

"Alright boys, what you been up to then?" he asked and taking a seat by the bar

"Nothing much, just putting the stock away. What about you?" Joel questioned, rising an eyebrow

"Just out and about exploring the village" he replied, smiling

"Joel, give me a hand upstairs in the office" I asked as we both walked up the stairs and into the office, shutting the door behind him

"I want you to go back to the flat and get some rope, a chair and some weapons out on the ready when we come back in an hour or so, ok? I informed him

"What do you want me to do with them?" he asked worriedly

"I want you to have the rope ready when we come in the flat and then we can tie him up to the chair ok? Can you do that for me?" I questioned. He nodded and left the office and when back to the flat to get our plan ready.


	4. You can trust me Brendan

JOEL P.O.V

I opened the door and walked out as walker made his way upstairs to the office, our shoulders collided with each other, looking at one another with disgust on our faces that had just happened. I smirked at him as I kept on walking down the stairs and making my way to flat, letting myself in with my set of keys and getting the items ready for use when they come back to the flat.

BRENDAN P.O.V

"What was all that about Brendan" he asked, confused

"Nothing much, he just needed tips on how to grow tash like mine" I proclaimed and laughing lightly

After an hour or so, I suggested we go back to the flat to regain our strength for tonight when the club opens for business and gave Joel a text saying "we're on our way back now, get ready" and then pressed sent on my phone. We double checked everything was locked up and made our way downstairs to the door and locking it behind me as we left heading towards the flat. I unlocked my front door and walker walking in first and not seeing Joel hiding on the other side of the other door, the rope went around his body and with a lot of struggle getting him to the ground, we eventually tied him down to the chair and I shut the door behind me.

"You better start talking now walker" I shouted in front of his face. Looking directly into his eye

"About what?" he asked, confused by the questioned I just asked him

"Who's that girl that you met today in the dog's car park" I enquired, taking a breath

"Ok. The woman in the car park is my wife. She wanted to know if I was ok when I got out of prison, we are filling for a divorce and she wants me to see the kids but not on my own as the court say I'm not allowed without her there" he admitted

"Ok so what this so called wife name them?" Joel asked, rising an eyebrow

"Ugh, Shayne" he replied, nervously

"That's bull shit walker, we all knows you're telling a lie. Why don't you make our life easier by telling us the truth?" Joel angrily exclaimed

"That's enough foxy. Go walk it off, NOW" I asked him motioning him to the door

Joel nodded and slammed the door shut behind, I went to untie walker from the chair he was sat in. Walker got up and stretched his body out from being tied up for an hour.

"What was all that about then don't you trust me anymore Brendan?" he sighed

"Of course I do, it's Joel he thinks there is something dodgy about you and that I shouldn't trust you" I replied

He nodded and then he went to put his hand on my shoulder, I grabbed him by the wrist and twisted his arm around his back and pinned him up against the nearest wall I saw, twisting his arm harder and harder

"Brendan please, let go you can trust me" he cried in agony, a tear running down his face

"How do I know I can trust you and you haven't set me up? I questioned, heavily inhaling and exhaling as I had no control of my body

"I came to you because I knew you could help me. For god sake Brendan we met in prison, please let go of my arm" he cried out

"Ok but if you ever double cross me I'll personally make sure you don't see the day of light again, you hear me?" I exclaimed gripping his arm tighter and moving it upwards even more

He nodded and I let go of his arm so he could relax, he made his way to the room.

WALKER P.O.V

I sent a text message to Shayne say "*" and pressed answer on my phone when she rang. "Shayne the drug deal need to be moved forward, I want it happening in three days from now"

"Fine the old ford factory on the out skirts of Liverpool is where we arrest Brady ok?" She asked

"Yeah that is fine. We make the arrest in three days no exceptions" I suggested

"Sure but there are gonna more officers on the raid ok, it is just a one man mission" she admitted

"Yeah sure what ever" I sigh gently, ending the phone call

I smiled wickedly and lying myself down on the bed. Hoping the raid would go without fail and Brady would be locked away forever, never hurting anyone again like he hurt me by killing my one and only brother that I truly cared and loved so much.

"Don't worry brother, Brady will get his comeuppance" I admitted, looking upwards into the sky knowing that he would be in heaven.


	5. Gaining your trust

WALKER P.O.V

Later on in the afternoon when the atmosphere in the flat was a bit quiet I left my bed and wondered down the stairs to the lounge where Brendan was sat watching the television being board out of his mind, I got myself a drink and sat down next to him.

"How is your wrist?" he asked

"Ok I think but no thanks to you though" I replied, holding my wrist and checking it over

"Well what do you want me to do? Kiss it better?" he exclaimed turning his head and looking at me

I shook my head, signalling no and giving him a shocked look like he just even asked that to me…..

After a while our chit chat eased

"Brendan the delivery of the drugs is happening in three days times" I proclaimed

"What I thought it was a week or so away that's what you told me, who changed the date for the delivery?" he questioned

"Look all I know its three days away that's all" I admitted

"And how do you know this?" He sighs angrily

"Look I know is that a small group of people who are getting paid to help smuggle heroin into the country and it's happening at the old ford factory on the out skirts of Liverpool" I proclaimed

"Can you get me the blueprints of the factory by tomorrow?" he questioned, rising an eyebrow

"Yeah I think I can" I replied smiling wickedly

"Good and tomorrow we go over the plan on how it all going to down ok?" he informed me

I nodded and moved closer to Brendan, turning my head to face him and placing my hand on his cheek and leaning in for kiss, my lips brushed against his gaining his trust even more as he pushed me off him

"What are you doing?" he proclaimed, confused by what just happened

"You and I are the same you know" I sighed

"What you're gay but you been married for god knows how long?" he exclaimed

"Our marriage went downhill fast and I've been having one night stand with men for years and she doesn't even know I cheated on her" I replied

There was just silence in the flat as we kept on looking at each other. Unable to control ourselves any longer as Brendan made his move on me, pinning me down against the sofa as our lips connected with each other fighting for dominance. Helping each other getting undressed as we rolled off the sofa to the ground…..


	6. The heist

The day of the heist finally arrived and we were all pumped up for it and not going to take any crap from anyone but we had to be secretive to our loved ones about our where abouts, Joel walked into my flat and closed the door behind him and sat down at the sofas and walker made his way down to the lounge also and handed me the blueprint of the old factory.

"Now boys this is where we enter the building from the back so they don't see us. It has to be quick operation ok, in and out" I informed them both, pointing on the blueprint

They both nodded and had a quick study of the blueprints as I gave them all glocks with loaded bullets

"Only use this if you have to ok" I proclaimed and hiding my gun away as walker rolled up the blueprints and then we all stepped out of the flat and headed down the stairs

"Joel use my car as a getaway vehicle if it all goes wrong ok" I questioned and throwing him the keys to my Mercedes-Benzes

"Babe where you going?" my half-sister Cheryl asked, walking up the road to the transit van

"Just going to get some supplies for the club" I replied

"But the delivery already come yesterday" she informed me, rising an eyebrow

"I forget a few things, I'll be back tonight ok" I questioned and kissed her cheek, pulling her in for a quick hug

She nodded and I went to the driver door and get in, I switched on the engine on and we were off to the out skirts of Liverpool and to the old ford factory with Joel following behind us. We pulled up at the old factory and I sent Joel a text

"Wait at the front and keep the engine running" I sent

"Ok just be careful" he replied when my phone buzzed in my hand

Walker sent a message to someone but I didn't know who too as I glanced around the area for any cctv cameras and patrol cars which I knew they might be around, I nodded and we drove into the courtyard and got out of the van. We proceed to find an entry to the factory and got through the building via the fire exit…

"Through here" walker motioned to a door that leads through to the main floor

I followed him in and had my gun at the ready just in case things turned nasty. We came across a very large lorry trailer and walker opened up the trailer to only find a letter on a small table, I went over to read it as it was addressed to me

"You have only a few minutes before you're arrested, have a nice life in prison"

I was just shocked by what it said on the letter and just run back the way we came but it was no good as I could hear the sirens get louder and louder

"What do we do now" walker proclaimed

"We escape down the sewers, it our only choice" I motioned to one in the distance on the main factory floor

I called Joel as quickly as I could, making my way down the ladder to escape

"Joel you need to get out of here but don't make it too obvious, wait 10 minutes" I informed him and ended the call

Walker came down next and pulled the manhole cover over the hole and climbing down the ladder, but looking at each other in disbelief

"Now what do we do?" he asked, rising an eyebrow

"We start walking and find the nearest exit" I proclaimed and used my phone as I troch to see where we were going….

The smell around us was horrendous as it wafted up our noses but that was better than getting nicked by the old bill as I came across another man hole cover to the top of the pipe, I climbed up the ladder and pushed up the cover a little bit and looked around. No one was around and I climbed out and walker followed me up next.

"Look there's my car will hop in the back" I informed him

He nodded and we climbed in the back seat of the Mercedes, startling Joel

"Just drive us back to the village" I questioned

Joel didn't answer, he just started the engine and we drove back to the village in on piece and we took our time get back as we were all exhausted from today as the vehicle finally pulled up by chez chez

"We all meet back here tomorrow" I proclaimed to them both as I made my way up the stairs to my flat.


	7. The boys in blue have arrived

The next morning I was still laid in bed thinking about where the heist went wrong and were the blame lay, I just couldn't work it out one minute everything was quiet and then the next the whole place was surrounded with the old bill. Today I'm gonna find out of those two who had spilled the beans to someone about are whereabouts, I got out of bed and went for a shower to relax and calm down before we all met up again in the flat…

I walked out of the shower and changed into some chill out cloths in my room and headed down to the lounge awaiting Joel arrival as walker came downstairs as well, both of us making breakfast and eating in awkward silence, there was a knock on the door when I just finished my breakfast as I went to open it to revel Joel, he walked into my flat and sat himself down on the sofa…

"All right enough with the awkward silence who messed up yesterday" I proclaimed

"Well it wasn't me Brendan" Joel exclaimed

"How can I be sure it wasn't you, you had plenty of time to call the old bill and get me locked away for life?" I scolded angrily

"It wasn't me I swear I wouldn't betray you not ever, how do you know it wasn't walker that set you up" he replied. Cowing back into the sofa

"I couldn't have set him up; I was there with him in the old factory when the coppers tried to get in" Walker stated, walking up to Joel and staring him the eyes

"You properly had this all planned there was properly no drug deal at all happening there" he replied and going head to head with Walker as he got up of the sofa

"It was happening there they might have changed the location at the last minute" Walker informed us both angrily

"Let's cool it down boys I think the whole Chester can hear us" I exclaimed

The three of us walking in separate direction to cool down and get some air; I didn't know who to believe from them both or it could have been a setup from one of my acquaintances I know around the area. My half-sister Cheryl unlocked the front door and walked into the flat

"Hi boys what you all up to" she enquired, removing her jacket and hanging it up

"Nothing much just business" I replied

"Did you get the supplies then?" Cheryl questioned, sitting down on the sofa

"Ah no it was shut when we got there" I informed her, smiling weakly

"Then why did you get back late last night then" she questioned

"Leave it out chez it was the traffic" I stated

"I know you're lying to me so tell the truth" Cheryl enquired

My sister Cheryl didn't get an answer as there was a knock on the door, Joel went to the front door to open it to revel a woman and two police officers behind her as they stood there.

"Excuse me where looking for Brendan Brady" the woman questioned, showing her badge to us all

"That'd be me and what do you want"

"Mr Brady, Mr Dexter and Mr Walker you're all under arrest on suspicion of possession and dealing of class a drugs" the woman proclaimed and walked into the flat

"You do not have to say anything but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something you later rely on in court, anything you do say may be given in evidence" one of the office said to us as they handcuffed us three

The officers took us by the arm and led us out of the flat and down the stairs to the awaiting patrol cars, most the of the village residents came out to see what the commotion was, the officers opened the patrol car door and we all sat inside, the door shut me as I was the last to go in. Cheryl came down the stairs to the car

"Did you do it?" she proclaimed, tears forming in her eyes

I looked up at the window to see her face as the tears started to trickle down and then I moved my head away from the window back and looking down at the bottom of the patrol car, the siren whaled and the lights flashed as the patrol car left the village and headed down the police station…


	8. So close but so far

The patrol car finally arrived at the police station, the officers turning off the sirens and lights and stepped out of the car, opening the back door to lets us out and a few more officers arrived to assist the two men as we climbed out and holding us by the arm, the three of us walking in single file one after the other and slowly making our way inside the station, we went to the front desk

"You three are being put in separate cells until your interview" the desk sergeant informed us

"Just like old times eh Walker" I replied, looking at them

Walker and Joel just stared at me in disbelief that I just said that like it was a good thing, the officers escorted us to separate cells to be held in till our interview…

The waiting was excruciating in this small cell, all I could see was four grey walls everywhere I turned getting smaller and smaller like I was being suffocated and I was struggling to breath. The time was going slowly every time I looked up at the clock as I breathed in and out to stop myself from having a panic attack as I lied on the cold floor. I heard my cell door unlock as an officer was stood there

"Time for your interview Mr Brady" the officer informed me

I got up to my feet and wiped myself down before I walked out of the cell and down the corridor to the interview room, the officer opening the door for me and I walked in and saw Joel and Walker sat at the table waiting for me, the interview started when the arresting officers entered the room…

"Can you tell me where you were yesterday at four o'clock?" the officer enquired

"We were all out" I stated and sitting back in my chair and folding my arms

"Where" the woman replied immediately and looking directly in my eyes

"On business" I scolded, leaning forward

"So can you tell me what you were doing here then" she proclaimed and showing me CCTV from one of the lamppost that was miles away from the old factory

"That could be anyone" Joel interrupted

"What people that looks exactly like you from the CCTV" the officer questioned, rising an eyebrow

"There's 7 billion in the world and you narrowed it down to a moustache man, a long hair freak and a boy with a funny Scottish accent all from a blurry CCTV camera have you" I proclaimed

"Hey we are seating right next to you know" Joel exclaimed quickly

"Yes we have Mr Brady the evidence is all there on camera" she informed me

"On the contrary I'd say were innocent till proven guilty as there little evidence to back your allegations. So where free to go without any charges then" I questioned

"No not exactly" the officer stated

"So what are we charged with then" Joel sighed gently

"You clearly have connection and we need to know them" she stated

"Sorry I'm not a snitch besides I'm free to leave" I informed her and got up from the chair and walked out of the room with my boys behind me

We walked up to the desk sergeant to sign some paper saying that the charges had been dropped because insufficient evidence against us and we left the police station as soon as possible, we walked out of the police station door and leaned against the wall on the way out.

"Thanks Brendan for getting us out of that, we were in deep shit then" Joel exclaimed

"That was a close one, I think we need to lay low for abit so this blows over" I suggested

They both nodded and we headed back to the village by foot to lay low for abit, the village seems miles away from where we were. We finally arrived back in the village and me and walker headed to my flat, I unlocked the door and went inside to find my half-sister Cheryl siting on the sofa still in shock

"Chez it ok they dropped the charges" I proclaimed

"Don't you ever do that to me again, you left me worried that you were going down for life promise me that you'll never go down and stay away from trouble?" she suggested

"I promise" I sighed and pulling her in to a hug

"I'm gonna head to my room" Walker informed us

WALKER P.O.V 

I walked out of the lounge and walked up the stairs and down the corridor to my room, I opened my door and shut it behind me gently and pulled out my phone and sent a message to say "*" to Shawnee, moments later she called me

"Shawnee what the hell happened. Brady should be behind bars right now but no he's at home" I exclaimed angrily

"It not our fault if the evidence was crap from the CCTV cameras" she scolded

"I've waited so long for him to go down; the best thing to do now is to lay low for abit. I'll keep you informed if anything happens" I informed her

"Sure ok speak to you soon bye" Shawnee stated

"Bye" I replied

I ended the call and placed my phone back into my pocket and laid down on the bed, Brady will one day get his comeuppance and pay for what he done even it the last thing I do…


	9. Held at ransom

I've got a plan up my sleeve to get rid of this so called untouchable Brendan Brady forever, he was like god gift that anything he said or done only he could get away without any comeuppance, Brady has to pay for what he has done, he destroyed countless life and ruined so many family with his double life, Brendan would come across as a successful business man but deep down he's a twisted violent freak who'd hurt anyone that got in his way

I woke up early the next morning and got out of bed, I got changed into some running cloths as I would go for a jog this morning around the village, I left my room and walked down the stair to the lounge and left the flat quietly so Brendan would hear me leave, I walked down the stairs and went to the alleyway by the club where I met David and Owen who'd been assign to go undercover with me

"Change of plans lads, we kidnap her" I informed them, giving them a photo of Cheryl

"I thought Shawnee said we just keep close tabs on him and move in when the time was right" David proclaimed

"I give the orders if you got a problem with the change of plan then walk away now" I exclaimed

"When do you want her kidnapped then?" Owen asked

"Today without fail, text me when you've done it" I informed him

They both nodded their heads; I put my earphones in my eyes and pressed play on my ipod, walking out of the alleyway and looking upwards towards the flat to see if anyone was there, there wasn't anyone and I went for my jog around the village…

BRENDAN P.O.V

I woke late in the afternoon as there was no reason to be up early today, I left my room and headed downstairs to the lounge to get some cereal, I shouted around the flat but there was no response they must be all out, I sat down on the sofa and flicked on the tv while I ate my breakfast…

WALKER P.O.V 

I just finished my jog around the village and slowly made my way back to the flat when my phone went off in my pocket, I pulled it out and pressed the answer button

"We've got her, now what do we do with her" David informed me

"Drive to the old leisure centre on the out skirts of Liverpool and stay with her there, Brendan will call Cheryl soon and you give him the demands ok" I proclaimed

"Sure you got it boss" he replied, ending the phone call

I put my phone back into my pocket and walked up the stairs to the flat, I unlock the door and went inside to find Brendan seating on the sofa watching TV and I shut the door behind me, seating down next to him on the sofa

"Been jogging?" he questioned

"What gave you that idea then" I chuckled lightly

"Have you seen Cheryl anywhere?" he asked

"Can't say that I have, why don't you call her" I suggested

Brendan nodded his head and pulled out his phone from his pocket, he dialled Cheryl number and it eventually picked up on the third ring, before he got a chance to speak the person on the other line was a recognisable voice to him, Brendan put the phone on speaker mode

"I've got something that belongs to you" the voice stated

"Brendan, please help me, I've been taken hostage and I don't know where I am and how by" she informed him

"What do you want from me, how are you? If you do anything to her I'll hunt you down and kill you, you hear me" he exclaimed angrily

"My name, my name is Tom and what I want from you is a signed confession saying that you killed someone called Cam and that you deal with class a drugs, you give me that and you can have your beloved Cheryl back" David voice proclaimed, giving Brendan a false name

"Is that what you want from me and nothing else like money" Brendan sighed heavily

"Not question me, not ever ok. Now the drop off is at the old leisure centre on the out skirts of Liverpool at tomorrow midnight, come alone, do what I say and Cheryl won't get hurt I give you my word" David voice proclaimed angrily

"Fine and when she safely back with me I will kill you, you have my word on that" he stated

Brendan ended the phone call and put his phone back into his pocket, he laid back into the sofa and gazed at the ceiling and just yelled in anger…


	10. Save me Brendan

I couldn't believe that someone had kidnap my little sis from me and all they wanted was some piece of paper with my signature on it saying that I killed someone called Cam, I don't even know who this random guy is or where he comes from but I'm not going to give in on their demands for just signature, they have to pay for what they have done…

"I'll phone Scottish foxy, you go to my room and get my guns" I proclaimed

"What do you want your guns for?" he questioned

"I'll tell you my plan when Scottish foxy gets here" I informed him

Walker left the room and headed up the stairs to my bedroom to get glocks, I pulled out my phone from my pocket and dialled Joel number and he picked up immediately

"Come to flat right now, I've got a little job for us" I informed him

"Ok I'm on my way now" he replied

I ended the call and put my phone back into my pocket as Walker came down the stairs with my glocks, he placed the guns down on the coffee table and there was a knock on the door, I got up from the sofa to answer it, Joel walked in and shut the door behind him

"What going on in here?" Joel asked, motioning to the guns on the coffee table

"Someone kidnapped Cheryl and I'm gonna need your help in getting her back" I informed him

"Sure anything you need, did they give you any demands?" he asked

"All they want is a signature on a piece of paper saying that I killed someone" I proclaimed

"Well, why don't you give them what they want?" Joel questioned

"Don't be stupid Joel and get nicked from the old bill if they decide to hand it to the police" I exclaimed

"Well what are you gonna do" he replied

"I don't know I'll think of something but meet me here 11 o'clock tonight" I informed him

"Do you want me to tag along tonight?" Walker suggested, rising an eyebrow

"The more the merrier, be ready before eleven" I replied

They both nodded their heads and Joel left my flat and properly going back to work at the club to check the stock; Walker took hold of one of the glock and played around with it in his hand, I left the lounge and went upstairs to my room to get my stuff ready for tonight…

It was nearly time to leave as I wanted to get to the old leisure centre on time; I walked downstairs to the lounge to find Walker waiting for me by the front door, he opened the door and we left and shutting the door behind me, we both walked down the stairs and stood by the club waiting for Joel arrival, he arrived and we all hoped into my van, I switched on the engine and drove out of the village…

I drove up the road to the old leisure centre and parked outside the main doors, I switched off the engine and stayed in the van for a while as we were abit early…

"Why don't we go in?" Walker suggested

"Fine but you stay in the van, I'll give you call if we need you" I proclaimed, motioning Joel to leave the van

We both got out of the van and walked up the path to the main entrance doors, I checked the main entrance but the doors were locked, Joel checked down one of the side passages and found an entry and motioning me to follow him, giving him his glock as we checked some of the office rooms

"Can you hear that?" I asked, hearing voices from a room that was down the corridor

"Yea" he whispered

"Come on, I'll enter first and when I give you a signal I want you to come and shoot them but not kill them" I whispered and quietly making are way down to the room

I stood by the opposite side of the doors wall and took a deep breath, I opened the door and walked in and leaving the door half open

"You got what I want?" Tom asked, rising an eyebrow

"Of course now where Cheryl" I proclaimed, handing him my sign confession

"Here she is" he stated and grabbed the signed confession from my hand

He walked over to a side door and gave a quick knock, the door slowly opened to reveal Cheryl, She walked out of the room and embraced, wrapping her arms around me tightly, we pulled away and I nodded at him as I turned around and was about to walk out

"Joel, Cheryl go and take cover outside" I shouted, turning and charging at Tom

Joel ran into the room and pulled out his gun, pointing at the guy I'd wrestled down to the ground, continuously punching him in the face in anger, I motioned him to check the other room, Joel cautiously entered the room, I tied up Tom with abit rope and knocking him out cold as the sound of glock firing made me jump on the spot, I entered the other room to see another guy on the floor with blood dripping from his arm

"Tie him up as well" I proclaimed

He nodded his head and began to tie him as well, when he was tied up we put gag over their mouths so they couldn't make any noise, we helped them to their feet as the sirens outside got louder and louder

"What are we gonna do now?" Cheryl questioned, standing in the doorway

"Let's just back to the van" I stated

They both nodded their heads as me and Joel grabbed the two guys that where tied up, we all ran down the corridor and out of the doors that we came thought to the car park, I slide open the vans door and pushed the other two guys in the back and Joel climbed in as well, me and Cheryl climbing into the front

"Just drive" I exclaimed

Walker switched on the engine and pulled off down the road, we could see police cars driving faster on the main road and turning in towards us, we drove past them as Walker pulled up on the main road, a squad car flashing its light at us signalling us to pull over

"Scottish foxy go and hide them in the boxes, you as well" I informed him, the three in the back climbing into boxes

"Just stay quiet, let me do all the talking" I proclaimed, hearing one of the police officer footsteps getting closer and closer to my door, the officer knocking on the window

"What seems to be the problem officer?" I asked, rolling down my window

"We've had reports of gun shoots firing from the building that you just left" he replied and rising an eyebrow

"It couldn't have been us, we got lost and pulled up at the car park to check are map, that all officer" I sighed

"What in the back" the officer questioned

"Just some boxes, if that's all officer will be on are way then" I stated

He nodded his head signalling yes as I rolled up my door window, watching as he walked back to his patrol car; Walker restated the van engine and pulled off from the side of the road and driving back to the village

"That was a close one, eh Bren?" Cheryl asked

"Too close" I admitted as I lay back in my seat…


	11. Lets have some fun

I just had the luckiest escape in the history of my life; my heart was still pounding hard and fast in my chest like it was about to explode even though we've already been pulled over by the police, thank god the officer didn't check the back of the van properly or all of us would be right in the jailhouse…

We arrived back in the early hours of the morning in the village, Walker pulled up outside the club metal gate entrance and he turned to look at me and motioned me to tell Cheryl to head home

"Chez why don't you head back to the flat, it really late" I informed her

"Ok but what are you gonna do about those two" she motioned to the back of the van

"Let me deal with them" I proclaimed

"You won't hurt them" she replied

"I won't, I promise" I stated, smiling falsely

She nodded her head signalling yes as I undone my seatbelt and moved out of the van, Cheryl climbing out and kissed my cheek quickly, she walked across the yard as I still had my eyes on her, she headed up the stairs to the flat, unlocking the front door and walking in, I got back in the van and shut the door behind me

"Drive to my garage" I informed him

Walker switched on the engine again as I done up my seatbelt, we drove out of the village again and heading down to the garages, it was quiet and no one was about when we arrived, I got out of the van and slid the side door open, grabbing hold of one of the them by the arm and dragging them out, walking into my garage I threw him back in to chair and tied him down to it, Joel entered the garage room and done the same as me

"Who do you work for?" I asked, crouching down as I made eye contact with him

"Go to hell" he replied as he spat in my face

I wiped the spit of my face as the anger in my body started to burn, I clenched my fist tightly as the demon in me took fully control over me, my fist connect with his stomach as he winced in pain

"Why was my sister a target? Answer me" I scolded

They both looked at each other nervously and just nodded, staring into thin air and not trying to make eye contact with me, I waited for answer from one of them but they didn't speak as they were giving me the silent treatment

"Fine we'll play it your way then, Joel hand me that grey jerry can" I motioned to can on the side

Joel walked over to me and handed me the jerry can, unscrewing the top of the can I took in the smell of what was inside, I placed the jerry can down by my side just in case I needed to knock it up another level

"So do you boys have names or what" Joel questioned

"I'm Tom" he replied

"We've already met and you are?" I stated

"I'm David" he replied

"Finally were getting somewhere, now start talking" I proclaimed

They both didn't say anything again and just stayed silent

"Joel search their pockets" I asked

He walked over to them and searched their pocket and pulled out two phones, Joel covered the mouths so their voice won't be heard and he handed them to me as I placed their phones into my pocket

"I'll check these later but now to finish you both off" I exclaimed

I picked up the jerry can from the floor, dousing them both in liquid from the can, tossing the can aside when it was empty

"Walker you got any fags?" I questioned, rising an eyebrow

He nodded his head signalling yes and put his hand into his pocket to find them, pulling the pack out he chucked them to me, pulling a cigarette out of the pack and placing it into my mouth as I flicked on the lighter and putting it over the end of the cigarette, taking a couple buffs as it relaxed my nerves

"What gonna happen to us, please I don't want to die" Tom asked

"You'll see, never really like smoking anyway" I replied

"Then why smoke it?" Walker questioned

I didn't answer as I finished the cigarette and played about with the bud, rolling it up and down between my finger and thumb

"Let go boys" I informed them, flicking the cigarette bud out of my hand and onto the edge of liquid

"No" they both voice muffled as the cigarette bud hit the floor

"Relax its only water, I'll be back in the morning" I informed them, smiling wickedly as I left the room

I left my garage and shut the door behind me, pulling a new pad lock out of the van glove box, replacing the old lock with the new one so only I had a key to the door, I walked back over to the van and got in, Walker turning the engine on and pulling out of the garages and driving back to the village….


	12. True colours shining through

I can't believe the ransom plan had failed yesterday and then we high jacked my two undercover coppers on this operation, I don't know how am I gonna get them out of this situation that I'm in. Do I secretly let them go when Brendan not there when I visit them this morning or do I tell them to stick with it for a little while longer? I really don't know what to do…

I walked up the stairs to the top floor of the club where I could hear voices coming from the staff room, I walked over and entered, shutting the door behind me to see Brendan and Joel discussing the stock order, I walked over to them

"Morning" I greeted them both

"Morning" they replied in unison

I just stood there in front of them but neither of them said anything to me, awkward silence filled the small room

"Walker do you want something if not piss off" Brendan proclaimed

"Yea I do want something, what you gonna do about those two we kidnapped last night" I enquired

"Nothing, were just going to let them suffer for while like they made me suffer" he sighed

"Why don't I go and check on them" I suggested

Brendan nodded his head as I turned away from them, smiling wickedly as I was about to leave the staff room, hearing a voice calling me

"Joel why don't you go and keep Walker company" he informed him

Joel got up from the behind the desk and followed me out of the staff room, we walked down the main stairs and out of the clubbing, Joel closing the door behind him as we both left the village and heading towards the garages…

BRENDAN P.O.V

I pulled out the phones we confiscated from the two guys that I got as my prisoners in my garage, placing them down on the desk and pondering to whether to go through them or not, I picked up one of them and played about with it in my hand, scrolling through the contact details and dialling a random number, the call being picked up on the third ring

"Hello" a woman voice greeted me

"Hello who this" I enquired

"It me your wife, where have you been and why weren't you home last night" she asked

"Sorry I was working all night long" I sighed

"What you been on undercover duty all night with Owen, wait hang on why does your voice sound different?" she questioned

"Sore throat, anyway I'll see you soon bye" I replied quickly, hanging up

I checked through the inbox list on both phones and came across messages that said to meet up in the alleyway by the club, these two clearly know me but I have never met them before in my life; I placed their phones back into my pocket and left the club, heading down towards the garages quickly…

WALKER P.O.V

We untied are two prisoners so they could stretch their arms from being tied up all night to their chairs, Joel left half an hour ago as he said he had to be somewhere, I was left alone with my two undercover buddies'

"How long are we going to be imprisoned?" David enquired

"Not long ok, just stick with it for abit longer" I informed them, going down on my knees

"Do you think Brendan has any idea who we are?" Owen questioned

"Oh I think he does" A voice proclaimed

We all turned are heads around towards the open door to see Brendan figure standing there, hearing are conversation

"What you doing here?" I asked

I got up from my knees and walked over to him, my back was turned away from are two prisoners as Brendan had fixed eyes on them, what I didn't see was David lean forward to a small little which had keys on them

"Make a run if you want" Brendan proclaimed, pulling his top up to reveal a gun

David sat back down in his chair, Brendan walked over to the corner of the garage and pulled out a scotch bottle, he poured some in a glass

"I would offer you both one but you might lose your memory, shut the door Walker" he stated

I shut the garage door as he pulled a seat in front of them; Brendan sat down as I leant against the wall

"So what are your names your real names" he asked

"Like we told I'm Tom and he's Gary" Tom proclaimed

"Wrong answer" he replied, punching them both in the stomach

"What you talking about that are real name" Gary stated

"Bullshit, which one of you is Owen" Brendan questioned

"I am" he informed us

"Good, David David David what are we gonna do with you. I phoned your wife this morning and we had the nicest of conversations, she told me you were on undercover duty all last night. Tell me what job do you do? Come on be honest"

He looked away from Brendan and towards me, making eye contact; I just winked at him as he swallowed a lump in his throat

"I'm a security guard" he informed us

"Really so who told you met up in the alleyway that near my club? Who is this number?"

"I don't know"

"So you don't know who this guy is but you take orders from him, something tell me that your undercover cop am I right"

David just nodded his head signalling yes as he didn't say anything, Brendan pulled out their phones from his pocket, removing the sim cards from both, smashing them against the wall and handing the phones to them

"Here a little present" Brendan proclaimed, handing them their smashed phoned

I helped Brendan tie up are two prisoners again and back to their chairs, motioning him to leave once we were done, he shut the garage door and locked it behind him, leaving the garages and headed back to the village, I couldn't believe their identities had been compromised


	13. Revenge is sweet

We arrived back in the village and walked back into the club, it was quiet and no one was about, we headed up the stairs to the main floor as Walker sat down on the sofas, I went to get some scotch from behind the bar, pouring some into a glass and walking over to him with the glass in my hand, seating opposite him as I smiled wickedly

"What are you planning; I've seen that face before" Walker enquired

"Nothing" I proclaimed, finishing off the scotch

"You're defiantly up to something" he asked

"I'm planning on a get rich quick heist, something that will set me up for life and get me out of this village" I informed him

"Anything I can do to help" Walker asked

"Next week a shipment coming in, it's big" I sighed

"How big" he enquired

"Millions, Sampson been planning it for months and it payback time" I proclaimed, smiling wickedly

"Why, what has Sampson done to you" Walker questioned

"It someone I met in prison before I got transferred, I kept my distance with everyone there. I was the dealer in the prison and I never got caught, Sampson arrived and he started dealing too but got court by the security guards. He said he got them from me so I had addiction time added to my sentence when I got transferred and he got let out early for being a snitch" I explained

"Now I understand why you want payback, so what the plan" he proclaimed, rising an eyebrow

"What plan" a voice asked

The voice came from the downstairs floor of the club, the door shut as his footsteps could be heard from climbing up the stairs, we looked towards the staircase and saw a figure standing at the top of the staircase banister, that figure was Joel

"Perfect timing Scottish foxy, I've got another little job for us all" I informed him

"Don't tell me it another heist" he sighed

"Ah what gave it away? I wanted you to guess" I questioned sarcastically

Joel sat down on the sofa next to Walker as I went to my office to get some blueprints; I threw the blueprints to Walker, who laid it down on the table in front of us, I sat down and began to tell my plans about this heist move against Sampson

"It sounds like more than I bargained for, why don't we take the two guys we have to help us" Joel suggested

"Yea, the two undercover cops can arrest them while we do the heist, great thinking there Joel" I sighed

"What, there undercover" Joel questioned

"Yea that right kid, we kidnapped two officer the other night" Walker replied

"You still think we can pull this off" Joel exclaimed

"Why can't we, we know the location and have the firepower" I stated, rising an eyebrow

"How can we be sure the heist doesn't screw up like last time?" Walker exclaimed, leaning forward

"Just trust me ok, Sampson not that smart he doesn't think outside the box" I informed them

"Why don't we take those two anyway as more pairs of hands on the day?" Joel asked

"Fine, we'll take them as back-up" I proclaimed

"You sure that a good idea" Walker questioned

"You questioning me, my decision is final, we take them along" I exclaimed angrily

Walker cowered down and laid back into the sofa, my revenge on Sampson is on and he will not know what had hit him, his big delivery will be gone before he even can blink his eyes

WALKER P.O.V

"If that all then I'll be off" I informed them

I got up from the sofa and walked down the stairs quickly and out of the club, heading upstairs towards the flats, unlocking the front door with my key and slamming the door behind me when I got in, I walked up the stairs to my bedroom, pulling my phone out of my pocket quickly as I could, sending a text to my mum saying "*" and waited for her to call me back, eventually my boss Shawnee phoned back

"What do you want Walker?" she asked

"I've got something and we could finally put him away for good" I informed her

"Ok then, what is it?" she questioned

"It another heist next week, just make sure he doesn't get out of your hands again" I sighed

"Ok and how come I've not heard a thing from David and Owen yet?" she enquired

"There are sort of tied up in Brendan garage, it a long story but they will be there on heist day" I explained

"Fine if anything happens to them it all on you, keep me posted till them" Shawnee proclaimed

She ended the phone call as I placed my phone back into my pocket, I threw myself down onto the bed as I reached out for the tv remote, I switched the tv on and thought to myself this time next week Brendan will be behind bars for good…

_The next chapter will have a lot of twist and turns and it will be worth the read, trust me_


	14. Killing me painfully

I was really buzzing this morning that the day of my revenge on Sampson had finally arrived and he would get what coming to him, when I have his big drop off in my hands I'm gonna leave the village and never come back, start a fresh aboard with a new club maybe in the costa del sol or maybe the beautiful beaches of Barcelona

I walked downstairs to the lounge to see no one was down here; Walker came downstairs five minutes later and went to the kitchen to get himself some breakfast

"You ready to raid Sampson" he asked

"More than ready, I'll phone Joel to hurry up and be here" I informed him

"Ok I'm gonna go and get changed" he proclaimed

Walker left the breakfast bar and headed back upstairs to his room, I heard his door slam shut behind him, I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialled Joel number, he eventually picked up and I told him to hurry up and get ready…

WALKER P.O.V

I pulling my phone out of my pocket as I sat down on the edge of my bed, sending a text to my mum saying "*" and waited for her to call me back, my phone buzzed in my hand as I saw the caller id, it was Shawnee

"Shawnee the heist is on today, be ready" I stated

"We'll have offices patrolling the area in unmarked police car" she informed me

"Don't make it too obvious, when we arrive you move in 15 minutes later" I proclaimed

"15 minutes seems like a long wait, doesn't it" she asked

"Shawnee we need 15 or 20 minutes to get in and out without fail then your lot can make a move on us" I informed her

"Fine but if you're not within time were gonna enter the building with authorised firearms officers, any sign of Brady they'll shoot because I've wasted enough resource on you" Shawnee exclaimed

"Brady will be in custody by today, trust me" I sighed

Shawnee hung up the phone and I placed my phone down on my bed side table, I got changed into some normal day cloths as I needed to look casual if we got split up from each other from the heist if it got wrong again….

BRENDAN P.O.V

I was sat down on my sofa watching the TV as the sound of a key being put into my lock could be heard from inside, the key turned and my front door opened, Joel walked in and shut the door gently behind him, he walked over and sat down next to me

"Why don't you go over the blueprint and learn where the exits are" I suggested

"Ok but how long will the heist take" he asked

"Not long, we should be in and out of the building in 15 minutes" I replied

"So there an exit on every floor" Joel enquired

"Yeah the warehouse is just a rectangle shaped building with balcony on every floor" I informed him

Joel got up from the sofa and went to my room to get the blueprints; he returned minutes later and put the layout of the building down on the coffee table, he looked around the layouts and turned his head towards me

"What are we gonna do with the undercover cops after the heist, we can leave them locked up in your garage forever" he questioned

"We'll let them go, in time" I informed him

Walker's bedroom door cricked open and the sounds of his footstep could be heard as he walked down the corridor and then the stairs, Walker joined us both in the lounge and motioning us to get going, we both got up from the sofa and Joel headed towards the door while I went to get some disguise number plate for the van, handed them to Joel while we left the flat

"Hold onto these" I proclaimed, handing him the fake number plates

We walked out of the village and headed down to towards the garages, I unlocked the side door of my garage and Walker and I went in as Joel switched the number plates on the van, Walker untied are two undercover cops and we lead them into the back of the van, Joel get into the back as well while Walker and I climbed into the front, he switched on the engine and pulled out and away from the garages….

We arrived half an hour later to a disused warehouse where Sampson multi million pound drug deal was taking place, Walker pulled up outside the warehouse car park back exit, I turned around so I was facing the back of the van

"What are we doing here?" David questioned

"Were doing a heist on an old acquaintance of mine" I sighed

"And why would you think that we would want to help you" Owen stated

"If you don't help us we'll tell everyone that inside that building your cops, pretty sure they might a have a bone to pick with you and your boys in blue" I stated

They didn't say anything as Joel slid the side door of the van open, we climbed out of the van and shut are doors behind us, we quietly made are way to the back exit of the warehouse, all the exits were sealed off

"How are we gonna get in?" Walker enquired

"Through here" I proclaimed, kicking one of the doors open

We entered the quiet warehouse and made are way to the 1st floor of the building so we could see their big shipment come in, the voice of Sampson's boys could be heard as we stood on the steel balcony around the 1st floor, the metal shutter doors when up and two ford transit van drove in, the shutter doors closed quickly as they arrived, I saw Walker checking his watch from the corner of my eye

"It time" I informed them all

They all nodded as we made are way off the balcony and down to the ground floor, we pulled out are glocks as I handed the two undercover cops theirs, I saw Walker checking his watch again but I didn't ask why

"Just let me do all the talking, if you got are backs we got yours ok" I stated

They both nodded their heads as we were all poised to enter the ground floor room, I walked through first with the rest of them behind me, Sampson's boys were unloading the drug from the ford transit van into their vans

"The load is on board boss" Sampson's boy informed him

"Good let get going" Sampson replied

"Oh I don't think so" I stated

"Brady what are doing here?" Sampson questioned

"Taking what belongs to me" I replied, I saw Walker checked his watch for the third time in fifteen minutes

"Walker what is going on, you've checked your watch 3 times we've been here already. Do you need to be somewhere?" I enquired

He didn't answer as the sound of cars revving their engine could be heard getting louder and louder, a helicopter flew overhead of the building as the reflection could be from the glass panel on the roof

"What have you done Brady, get them" Sampson informed his boys

Sampson's boys charged at us ferociously with the fist in the air that were aiming for are stomachs and faces; David and Owen pulled out their guns and started fire, some of the bullets ricochet of the floor and hit the fuel tanks of the vans as petrol spilled everywhere, we headed back to the first floor as the main entrance door was being cut through by the police, sparks from the cutting gear set the petrol alight

"We need to get out of here" Joel stated

"Now shit Sherlock" Walker replied

"Look over there, an exit on the third floor" I motioned upwards to exit sign on the third floor

We ran as fast as we could up the staircase to the third floor, we come back to the metal balcony as we could see the exit on the other side of the wall; we had to across a rickety gantry quickly as the fire started to spread across the ground floor, the gantry started crick heavily under the stain of are weight as we stepped on to it, I motioning to Joel to cross first to safety

"I'm next then Walker then you two" I explained

I walked slowly over to other side of the gantry as it started to feel unsafe, Walker did the same as me across the very unsteady section of the gantry, it was David and Owen turn but they did cross, David pulled out his gun and pointed at me

"What you doing" I questioned

"You've gone too far this time Brady, time for you to die" David stated

David was about to pull the trigger on his gun when the end where they were stand of the gantry gave way, they fell from the third floor to the ground floor in a matter of seconds, crashing down on top of some boxes

"You boys ok, we've got to help them" Walker proclaimed

"We have to go now" I replied

"We can't just leave them" Walker stated

No sooner Walker spoke his last words the gantry that was dangling from are end gave way and landed on top of them both, crushing their legs as blood started to spurt out from their impaled legs, the heat of the fire filled the building with black smoke as some gas cylinder caught alight, the police finally get the door piece cut off

"Run before the whole place goes up" I exclaimed

The police entered the smoked filled room as the cold air from outside rushed in as well making the fire grow bigger, the gas cylinder glowed red hot as they were about to explode, we rushed out of the fire exit door and down the metal staircase to safety, the helicopter flew overhead as it was circling the building again

The warehouse exploded with an all might bang as we threw ourselves to the ground from the impact of the blast, my vision was very blurry when I finally opened my eyes to see thick black smoke filled the sky from the helicopter that flew overhead came crashing down opposite the building with another bang of its own

"Guys you alight speak to me" I exclaimed

"Yea I'm fine" Joel replied

"Walker talk me" I asked

"Yea I hear you I'm ok" Walker stated

"We need to get out of here fast" I proclaimed

We got to are feet and started running to the nearest slip road junction from the now burnt down warehouse, we tried to flag down cars but thankfully someone pulled over

"Where you boys heading" an old man asked

"Hollyoaks village, you going near it" I enquired

"Hope in I'm passing that village on my way home" he stated

"Thanks mate we owe you one" I proclaimed

We got into the old man car, Walker shutting the door behind when we climbed in, the old man pulled out of the hard shoulder and onto the left hand lane, heading back to Hollyoaks village…


	15. On the run

We arrived back in the village and the old man pulled up by the bus stop outside the club driveway, undoing are seatbelts when he grinded to a halt, Walker opened the car's back door and we climbed out, I pulled out my wallet from my pocket and walked over to the driver's door

"Thanks for the lift, here" I stated, handing him hundred pounds

"I can't accept this" he replied

"Course you can, go and treat yourself and your wife" I proclaimed

The old man refused to accept the money but I handed to him anyway, I watched as he placed the money in his wallet and drove down the road and out of the village, I turned around and quickly hurried to catch up to Walker and Joel who were heading back towards the flat, we entered the flat and Joel slumped down on the sofa as he switched the tv on

The channel Joel accidently switched on was sky news; it was giving news bulletins for the Chester region, it went to a reporter standing outside the warehouse we sort of destroyed

"Not now Joel switch it off" I sighed

"Wait hang on a moment, turn up the volume" Walker exclaimed

"We can confirm that over 20 officers has been pronounced died on scene when the ambulance crews arrived 10 minutes ago, as you can see behind me 20 officers were crushed to death when the warehouse exploded and also sent helicopter crew crashing towards their deaths" the news reporter informed it viewers

"That just great, were now mass murderers" Joel proclaimed

"Quiet down I'm wanna hear what else he's saying" I replied

"I'm gonna hand you over to Chester police chief inspector Shawnee who has got more information" the reporter stated, handing over his microphone to her

"Thanks. We can confirm that over 20 officers died in the blast and their family has been informed over their deaths. We're looking for three suspects who were behind this. The first suspect is about five foot ten to eleven white male with a handlebar moustache; the second suspect is a white male about five foot ten to eleven as well with shoulder length hair and a piercing on his left ear and the final suspect is five foot nine with short fringe and a Scottish accent and also a white male. These men are dangerous and live near Chester reign, do not approach them but call the police immediately" she requested to the general public on national television

I grabbed the remote from the sofa and turned off the TV, they both looked around at me confusedly

"Why did you do that for?" Joel enquired

"We don't need to hear what she got to say" I replied

"You know this is your entire fault" Walker stated

"Oh how's it all my fault Walker" I proclaimed

"It was your idea to bring them along to the heist, all we had to do is leave them in the garages and let them go in time but no they died because of you and so did the other fucking 20 odd officers" he exclaimed

"What it's to you anyway, it not like you knew them" I enquired, but Walker didn't say anything and looked away from us "you do know them two don't you"

"Don't be stupid Brendan, we were gonna get found out sooner or later even if they did escape and inform their police buddy's" he sighed

"So you didn't know them then" I questioned

"I'm telling you the bloody truth, now what do we do now?" he proclaimed

"We get are stuff and go on the run for a little while" I informed them

They both nodded their heads and Joel left the left to quickly pack up his stuff while Walker and I went to are bedrooms to pack our stuff, once we were done we came back down to the lounge and sat down on the sofa

"So you don't think we're not going to get court" he questioned

"Do I look scared? I'm Brendan Brady and I can get away with anything" I stated, moving closer to him

Sexual tension filled the room between us as Walker didn't move away from me, he moves closer so are faces were right in front of each other's, I pressed my lips to his as our tongues were fighting for dominance and he pressed me down onto the sofa, Walker undone the buttons on my shirt and pulled it off me as I started to unzip his jeans, my lips kissing him passionately till there was a knock on the door that made us jump, pushing Walker off me I went to answer the door

"Alright you ready to go" Joel greeted us

"Just about" I replied

I pulled my shirt back on and done some buttons up as Walker grabbed his suitcase and went to the door, I left a letter on the table for Cheryl telling her were going away for a few weeks on business, I grabbed my suitcase and we all left the flat, heading down towards my car that was parking my the club, we climbed in my car and drove out of the village….


	16. Can you the heal the pain I'm feeling

We arrived in Southport at my old family holiday home by the beach and the place look a right old state, the garden was really overgrown and the outside of the building looked run down, we walked up the stone pathway to the front door, I entered first and everywhere I looked everything looked the same the last time I saw the old place, my mind flooding with memories of the great times I had here as a kid

An hour later after unpacking are stuff into separate bedroom we came back down to the living room to watch some tv on the tv set that we still have in the summer home, every news channel we flicked on it came up with the warehouse accident updates and giving detailed description of us still, I grabbed the remote and switch the tv off

"Just forget about what they are saying on the news, no one will ever find us here" I informed them

"And how long were planning on staying here for, are we meant to play hide and seek with the police when they right on are backs" Joel snapped

"Look I just us a place to lay low for a while when you both didn't come up with nothing" I exclaimed

"Just calm down, you sure no one ever comes here Brendan" Walker proclaimed

"My family stopped coming here for years so no one will see us" I replied

"You defiantly sure about that" he enquired

"You trusted me before in the past, why judge me now all because a few people died" I stated

"It's still our fault Brendan, we caused the accident" Joel replied

"Like you said, it was an accident we didn't mean for it to get way out of hand" I exclaimed

"We still killed them" Walker sighed

"No David and Owen killed the other officers when they started firing their guns, well I'm glad their died so we don't have to keep on watching over their whiney pathetic undercover cops ass's no more" I angered

"They died because you took them as hostages" Walker replied

"They got what was coming to them for kidnapping my sister" I informed him, getting up from the sofa

"When will you ever get it in your head Brendan, bad things happen to good people when they near you?" he questioned

"Oh yeah and what that supposed to mean" I enquired

"You never take responsibilities for your own actions; you love to see people get hurt from what you have done to them" he exclaimed, standing right in front me

The anger raged through my body as my heart started to pound harder and louder in my chest as I clichéd my fist tightly, Walker's word made my blood boil and turn me red in the face when my fist connected with his jaw, I jumped at him when he fell down to the ground to hit him some more but Joel held me back and away from Walker

"I hope you get what coming to you Brendan" he proclaimed, holding his jaw

WALKER'S P.O.V

I left the living room and headed upstairs to my new temporally bedroom in the summer house, I walked in and slammed the door shut behind me, my hatred towards Brendan made me explode as I couldn't hold my emotions any longer as I thrashed the room, pulling draws out of the cabinet, pushing the wardrobe down to the ground, my anger was out of control…

After cooling off from my path of destruction in the room I laid down on the bed and pulled my phone out of my pocket and saw that I has 20 miss call and 25 texts messages from Shawnee, I didn't bother replying back because I knew I would be in for a right bollocking for what's happened recently….


	17. Sexual healing

As night fell in Southport I was downstairs with Joel watching the TV when all the commotion from upstairs had finally stopped; Walker was taking their deaths to personal and blaming ourselves for the accident, the atmosphere in the old summerhouse was really sourer after mine and Walker little bust up earlier

"Brendan can we talk?" Joel asked

"Sure what about" I enquired

"I don't want to be a pain but I've been thinking, I wanted to move to Scotland to lay low for abit there, my mum is there and I can stay at hers" he admitted

"Is that what you really want?" I enquired

"Yea and I know I'll be breaking our pact but I won't say a word to anyone about our whereabouts" he informed me

"How are you going to Scotland?" I asked

"I'll just catch a train, don't worry about me" he replied

"Here, take this for your train fare" I proclaimed

I opened up my wallet and gave Joel some money for the train, he took it and placed it into his wallet, we both left the living room and headed upstairs to Joel temporally bedroom to collect his belongings, I helped bring his bags downstairs to the living room and he placed them down on the floor

"Take care Brendan" he proclaimed, pulling me into a hug

"You too Joel and I'll ring you when to come back ok" I replied, hugging him quickly and pulled away

Joel nodded his head and picked up his bags from the floor and left the flat, walking back down the stone pathway as I watched him leave from the front door and he vanished into the distance, I closed the door quietly and started to make way upstairs

WALKER'S P.O.V 

I heard Brendan footsteps climbed the staircase and he opened my bedroom door, I was still laid on the bed when I saw him close the bedroom door and sat down at the edge of my bed

"What do you want?" I enquired

"I came to say sorry about earlier, I shouldn't have hit you" Brendan sighed

"Just forget about it, it was just in the heat of the moment" I replied

"Ok, oh yea Joel has gone to Scotland for a while, why don't we pick up where we left off" he suggested

The thought of me and Brendan doing it made me cringe inside but I had to gain his trust no matter what, even if it means taking one for the team

Sexual tension filled the room again as I got up from the bed and shift closer to Brendan, I stared into his eyes and he just pounced on me, pushing me back down onto the bed, his lips encasing mine passionately as I started to undo some of his shirt buttons, he pulled of my t-shirt and discarded from my body as I pulled down his shirt down from him, our lips were still locked together as he hands started to undo my jean buttons and pulled them down my legs, my hands grabbing his belt and undoing them and pulling down his jeans down his legs as Brendan kicked them off him, my lips left his and started kissing his shoulder and working their way down bare body. I moved my hands to his boxer briefs, palming his already swollen crotch, low groans escaping his mouth as I pulled down his boxers and reach for him, slowly rubbing him up and down and kissing the side of it as a soft moans escaped from his mouth. Brendan couldn't take anymore as he pulled me up to him so I was in a straddling position; he pulled down my boxers from my body and entered me from behind, his thrusts quickening and then slowing, this being repeated as he pressed his lips to me. His arms wrapped tightly around my waist and my arms locked around his neck as he rolled us over so he was on top of me, I held his back tightly and locked my legs around his waist, pulling his hip deeper into me, Brendan moan loudly as he orgasm hit and he let go of his load inside of me, pulled me close to him as our chest collided with one another. I moved off of him and laid down on my side of the bed, both of us catching are breaths

"I think I'm gonna go for a shower" I informed him

I threw the bed sheets of me and headed to the on suite bathroom, I switched the shower on and stepped in, trying to rub myself clean to erase the memory from what I did with Brendan, this will haunt me for the rest of my life. What I didn't notice was that Brendan entered the shower unit and slid the shower door shut; his arms grabbed my waist and pulled me back into him

"Ready for round 2" he proclaimed

I nodded my head as our lips met again once again, Brendan arms picking me up from the thighs as I wrapped my legs around his hips tightly, Brendan pushing me up against the wall in the shower unit, my arm locking around his neck as he entered me again from behind, Brendan crotch caressing my tights deeply and his thrusts quickened as I could feel he was about to orgasm, Brendan clutched his arms tightly around my body, he moan loudly as Brendan let go his load again, I got off him and we both stayed in the shower cubical and washed ourselves clean…

We dried ourselves off after we showered and went back to my bed naked, staying apart from each other in bed, my phone buzzed on the side table and I put my hand out to receive it, I saw it was Shawnee and clicked open on my phone

"Where the hell are you" she sent me

"Who's that?" Brendan enquired

"Just one of those annoying orange text alert messages" I replied, giving him a fake smile

I didn't bother to reply back to Shawnee just yet, I placed my phone down on the side table again, turning over in bed to see Brendan falling asleep, resting my head down on the pillow and I sighed heavily, I finally have Brendan trust and love that he would give to his close family…


	18. A blast from the past arrives

The sun shone through the curtains the next morning as the sunlight in the room woke me up, I saw that Brendan was still sleep from our steamy encounter from last night, I shifted closer to him and leant over him, slowly kissing his cheek, his jaw and then down his neck till he woke up

"Morning, what time is it" he sleepily enquired

"Morning, its 7 o'clock" I greeted him, straddling him

"Are you gagging for it?" he asked

I nodded my head as I pressed my lips down to him, Brendan holding my head in place, pulling apart breathless moments later, I started kissing my way down his body so I was under the bed sheets, palming his already swollen crotch, my hand reached for him as Brendan hands entwined in my hair as I kissed, licked and sucked at his swollen crotch for a while, I slowly started to climb back up to him, my head popping out under from the bed sheets. Brendan encased are lips together passionately as we rolled over in bed so he was on top of me, he rolled me over and so I was on my hands and knees, he interject himself into me, his thrusting quickening and shorting, this being repeated. Brendan laid his body on top of me and his thrust started to slow down. He pulled my bottom close to his crotch as he couldn't contain his excitement anymore as his orgasm hit, both of us climaxing at the same time

We both lay exhausted and breathless in bed afterwards, he turned to face me and I shifted closer to him, he just looked deeply into eyes

"What you look at" I enquired

"You, Tell me you love me and we'll run away together" he proclaimed

"I love you Brendan" I replied

He lowered his head to me as our lips met each other passionately, my tongue fighting for dominance against his, he lips leaving mine and started kissing my neck, moans started to leave my mouth

"Brendan stop, I'm not in the mood anymore" I informed him

Brendan stopped kissing my neck and he went back to his side of the bed, I got some cloths out of my suitcase when I left the bed and headed to the on suite, getting changed in peace. When I left the on suite Brendan wasn't in the room anymore so I left to go look for him, he wasn't in his bedroom or the living room; I looked out the window to see him sat at the edge of the garden deep in thought, I left the house and walked over to him

"What's up?" I enquired

"Nothing, just thinking about the summers I spent here" he sighed

"Do anything interesting" I enquired

"No all I can remember is just playing outside with my toys and going down to the beach" he informed me

"Why don't we go for a walk along the beach then" I suggested

Brendan nodded and got up from the floor, walking over to the house and locking the door shut, he walked back down the stone pathway to me; we walked out of the garden and left for the beach….

BRENDAN'S P.O.V

We walked along the quiet beach as there was no one about when the sky changed to grey; we decided to climb a small hill which took us back to the house a different way, when we got to the top a car screeched to a halt right in front of us, some people quickly climbed out and approached us, it was Sampson and three members of his gang

"Looky what we have here, Brendan and his boy toy" Sampson proclaimed

"How did you find me here?" I questioned

"Some of my boys followed you when they got out from the blazing inferno, they tracked you down here and they phone me" he explained" I'm here to get revenge"

"What you going to do to us" Walker asked

"I'm gonna give you two a 2 minutes head start to run before we come and hunt you down" he exclaimed "where's that Scottish lad"

"You leave him out of this; it's just between us lot only and nobody else" I proclaimed

"Fine" Sampson agreed

I stole a glance at Walker who just nodded as I knew what exactly what to do, we both slowly walked forward and took a swing at them, knocking them to the ground, kicking them in the stomach and stealing their guns from their hands, we picked them up and we just ran….


	19. Your time has come Brendan

We ran as fast as we could away from them but it was no good, gun shoots firing right behind us as we ran down the street, back to the old summer house for safety, we had to run up one of the street to get there but Sampson beat us to it in his car and blocked off the road, we merged into a busy street with a lot of the public around us, Sampson was right down are necks

"Through here" Walker exclaimed

We quickly walked down an alleyway to a disused multi-storey car park building, forcing the metal car park door open so we could get in, we ran in and quickly climbed up the staircases to the top floor, Sampson's car engine rev outside and he ran down the doors, slamming open the staircase door and climbing up behind us

"You can run but you can't hind" he exclaimed angrily

We got to the top of the car park and there was nowhere to run, I looked over the edge and saw a low run down building next to us

"We've got to jump, aim for the edge of the roof, it looks safer" I proclaimed

"We need a run up first" Walker stated

I took a few steps back, running as fast I could and leaping off the edge of the car park top floor, landing on top of the run down building roof edge

"It's your turn Walker" I shouted

Walker took a few steps back and was just about to run when the staircase door flew open, Sampson and his gang climbing out to him, I pulled out my gun and starting firing towards their direction, Sampson and his gang ducking towards the ground for cover as Walker jumped off the multi-storey car park, grabbing the edge of the roof guttering as his foot slipped off the edge

"Come on grab my hand" I exclaimed, putting out my hand

Walker put his arm out and I grabbed him, pulling him up to safety and I flew back when he got himself safe, one of Sampson's gang members then jumped off the car park roof but landed right in the middle of the roof which gave away and he fell to his death

"We need to go, there's nothing we can do for him" Walker informed me

I looked down at the hole in the roof and saw bloody spurting out from his cracked skull, we cautiously run across the roof to the other side and jumped down onto the building balcony, we heard another thud on the roof as more members of Sampson came after us, we jumped across the staircase balcony to another one and I busted open the door, Walker slamming the door shut behind him, we barricaded the door with anything we could find, we ran downstairs to the ground floor for cover

WALKER'S P.O.V

We got to the ground floor and hide behind the staircase; I turned to face Brendan who pressed his lips to me passionately, I pulled away and got up from the floor, pointing my gun at him

"What you doing" he asked

"I'm here to finish off the job" I replied

"What job and what do you mean by that" Brendan enquired

"My job was to bring you in once I had some evidence on you and now, now it's got personal Brendan" I exclaimed, pulling the guns hammer down

"So what, you were an undercover copper all along, even in prison" he proclaimed, getting up from the floor

"You killed my brother Cam; he died because you gave him dodge drugs one night" I admitted

"I'm sorry for your loss but it's not my fault, the shipment I got it was dodgy so I needed to get rid of it" he sighed

"Your time has come to end Brendan" I stated

I pulled back the slide on the gun and my fingers were ready to pull back on the trigger, Brendan stood still in front me as I took a few steps back preparing to shoot, the adrenaline rushed through my body as Brendan was about to get his comeuppance and those years of pain were finally about to go….


	20. How to save a life

I shut my eyes lids tight as I knew these would be my last few breaths on earth before Walker would shoot me died, I inhaled nervously one last breath and the upstairs door flew open and I heard gun shots were fired, I opened my eyes and saw Walker had been shot in the chest and he'd fallen to the ground, I pulled out my gun and fired upwards towards them, bullets piercing through their body's as they fell to the ground

"Walker, talk to me" I asked

"This was meant to be you; you're supposed to be suffering in pain right now" he sighed

"Well it's nice to hear that you're not died yet, stay here I'll sort this" I proclaimed

"That all I can do" Walker sputtered, keeping pressure on his gunshot wound

I walked up the staircase to where their motionless body laid on the ground, blood dripping from their body wounds leaving pools of blood on the ground around them, I checked Sampson's pocket and found some leather gloves, I put them on and placed my hand on them and checked the pulses of Sampson's gang, all of them had died apart from Sampson who was still bleeding heavily, I drag their died bodies across the floor to a store cupboard, grabbing their phones out of their pocket and placing it in my jacket pockets, I threw their died body's in the cupboard and locked the door, I pulled out the fire hose from the fire exit and washed the floor with water to get rid of the blood marks, Sampson groaned in pain as I kneeled down to him

"I'll kill you Brendan if it's the last time I do" he exclaimed

"No you want I'll make sure of it" I replied, repeatedly hitting him face and stomach

I pulled out my gun and pulled the slide back and pressed down the hammer, I shot him twice in the head and heart, killing him instantly as more of his blood rushed out of his body, I pulled out his phone and placed it into my jacket as I could hear Walker gasped heavily for air downstairs, I grabbed Sampson died body and hurriedly moved his corpse into the cupboard with the other, locking the door shut and I quickly rushed down to Walker

"Just hang on I'll phone an ambulance, everything gonna be ok" I informed him

"Your still gonna help me even that I'd wanted to kill you" Walker enquired

"I've been bad thing, unforgivable thing in my life but everyone deserves a second chance, I'm not gonna let you die, not today" I proclaimed, finally getting through to the ambulance service on the phone

"They won't get here in time" he groaned, holding down firmly his gunshot wound

"Yes hello, I need an ambulance my friend has been shot in the chest and he's losing a lot of blood, were at an old building opposite the multi-storey car park in Southport, we need help urgently" I informed the operator, hanging up the phone

Walker started panting heavily, choking on the last pieces of air he was breathing; he shut his eyes as I felt his pulse drop rapidly as I saw the life and soul being sucked out of him

"Come on Walker, open your eyes, and just hang on in there" I proclaimed

I put my right hand over the left and entwining my fingers together, placing them down on his chest and slowly started pump his heart back into life but it didn't work, tilting his head back I held his noise shut and breathed into him, trying to get some air into his system, I placed my hand back down on his chest again and just kept pumping till the ambulance came, I hope Walker pulls through…..


	21. someone's watching over me

I kept on pumping Walker heart till the ambulance crews arrived, he's chances were getting slim by the minute as the ambulance hadn't arrived yet, his blood was everywhere on the floor but luckily I heard the ambulance sirens pulled up outside the building and I shouted as loudly as I could so they could hear me

"In here" I shouted

I heard the ambulance doors shut as they burst through the side door to the building, the paramedics putting an oxygen mask over his mouth and placed bandages over his shot gun wounds and held them down forcefully to keep the blood pressure high in his body, I helped them put Walker onto the structure and wheeled him out to the ambulance, I climbed in the back with them as they raced away to the hospital….

The ambulance pulled up outside the main entrance doors of the hospitals for the ambulance crews, the paramedic opened the back and structured him out and rushed him through to resus, I just stood in front of the resuscitation door and looked through the glass holes in the door as I couldn't do anything to save his life in there, I quickly left I didn't want to get court on the cctv cameras as where still on the run from the police….

I went down to the hospital the next day to get some news on Walker but this time I can with a disguises to change my appearance to everyone, I went to the unit where Walker was sent to and I saw some police officer outside the door so I casually walked away from the floor, heading quickly out of the hospital as I could to back where I was hiding, I got back to the old summer house and packed up my bags to head back to the Hollyoaks Village…..

WALKER'S P.O.V 

I felt really weak when I woke up to see an unfamiliar ceiling, my vision was really blurry when I looked around the room and I saw female stood at the bottom of my bed in the hospital, she walked up closer to me as I still couldn't make out who it was still, I think it's Shawnee

"Shawnee is that you" I enquired

"Yeah, how you feeling" she asked

"Ok I guess but what you doing here" I proclaimed

"The hospital phoned me when they looked through your phone and saw the phone number of mum, I answered it and I came over to see how you are, so where Brendan Brady" she questioned

"I don't know where he is, he's properly long gone by now" I stated

"You said you're gonna bring him in for what he has done, how am I gonna explain this to the media" she exclaimed

"Blame it on me; Brendan most likely fled the country by now" I sighed

"I'll just make something up to the media about this was a drug gang operation and the three men that were wanted has been called off because they are died" Shawnee proclaimed

"Thanks Shawnee I owe you one" I informed her

"Yeah you do, make sure you're back in work next week in Chester Walker; I'll be waiting for you on your first day back" she replied

"Oh Shawnee who brought me in yesterday" I asked

"By the ambulance I guess but I don't know who phoned" she informed me

Shawnee left my room with the two officers leaving my front door as well; I'm surprised that I wasn't left to die from Brendan as he knew my true motives behind by secret operation for the police, I went back to sleep to get some rest from my injuries….

I got discharged from the hospital in Southport a few days later and I went down the ambulance service headquarters where the crews remain on duty till called upon; I walked into the Southport ambulance station garage doors and asked for the paramedics who brought me in a couple of days ago, they led me into a quiet room to chat

"Do you know who phoned for an ambulance that day?" I enquired

"No the caller quickly gave the details of the emergency then hanged up" the paramedic informed me

"Can you remember what the person looked like?" I asked

"He was male about five foot ten and he had a handlebar moustache, that all I can remember" the other paramedic replied

"Thanks for your time it's much appreciated" I sighed

I left the quiet room and left the ambulance station and quickly headed down to the old summer house where Brendan might be, I walked up the stone pathway to the front door and rang the doorbell but there was no answer, I checked through the window and saw it was clean inside, he must have gone back to Hollyoaks Village, I got a cab to the train station and bought a ticket for the next train back to Chester, I got on the train and sat down, waiting for the train to pull out of the station, it did and I was on my way back to find Brendan hopefully….


	22. Time to say goodbye forever

The train gradually pulled up at Chester platform and came to a complete halt, I climbed out the train and exited the platform to awaiting taxis out the station, and I climbed into the nearest cab I saw and told the driver to take me to Hollyoak Village, he pulled out on to the main road and not long later I arrived back into the village, the taxi driver pulled up outside the club main entrance, I got and paid the driver

I check the club first but there was no answer from anyone and the doors were locked so I climbed upstairs to Brendan flat, I rang the doorbell and waited, the door finally opened to see Cheryl standing there

"Where Brendan I need to see him" I asked

"He's inside come on in" she replied

I walked in and gently closed the door behind me; Cheryl walked to the bottom of the staircase and shouted for Brendan to come down, he eventually come down to the lounge and motioned me to seat down, Brendan sat opposite me

"Can you give us a minute Cheryl?" he asked

"Sure babe I'll just go to the club and open up" she informed him

We watched as Cheryl picked up her coat and pulled it on, leaving the flat so we could talk in private

"What do you want" Brendan asked

"They've dropped the case on you and called off the looking us three" I informed him

"How do I know this isn't a trap?" he questioned

"An eye for an eye, you spared my life when you had the chance to kill me so I'm gonna spare yours by not bringing you in" I proclaimed

"So you're not gonna arrest me even though I've killed so many people" Brendan asked

"I've told my boss that you've already left the country when my cover was blown so no one gonna come looking for you" I informed him

"So life goes on as normal then" he replied

"Life goes on as normal; anyway I've come to get my things as I'm back not duty next week" I sighed

I got up from the soda and headed up the stairs to my room to get my belongings; I placed them into my suitcase and brought them down the stairs to the lounge

BRENDAN'S P.O.V

Walker picked up his suitcase and I escorted him out of the flat and gently closed the door behind me, we walked down the stairs and walked along the street to the bus stop by the gym, Walker called a taxi to pick him up as we sat down on the bus stop bench

"You still gonna live in this village then" he questioned

"I don't know I might move away from the village, start a fresh" I proclaimed

"Where you gonna move to then" he asked

"Maybe Madrid or Ibiza, start a club out there" I exclaimed

"Well good luck with that" Walker replied

The taxi arrived outside the bus stop and I placed his suitcase into the boot of the taxi as Walker climbed into the taxi, I shut the door behind him

"If you ever need me just call" he proclaimed

"I'll make sure I'll do that" I informed him, holding out my hand to him

Walker shook my hand and then let go, I watched his taxi pull away from the bus stop and left the village for good, I looked towards the club and decided it's time to change, to start a fresh in my life, a whole new me. I hurried up towards my flat and entered through the doors, walking up to my room and packing up my suitcase with all my belongings and cash into it, walking downstairs to the lounge to have one last look at the place before heading off to chez chez, I left my suitcase downstairs on the ground floor and walked up to the officer where Cheryl was

"Chez I've come to say goodbye" I informed her

"What do you mean goodbye" she enquired

"I'm leaving for Spain right now" I admitted

"For how long Bren" Cheryl asked

"Forever, to start a fresh new chapter in my life" I proclaimed

Cheryl held out her arms to me and I walked into her embrace, hugging her tightly and I pulling away moments later, I took some money out of the safe for the my flight and for a place to live in Spain

"Chez I want you to have the club, take my share of chez chez" I informed her

I left the office and walked downstairs to collect my suitcase from the ground floor; I left the club and walked towards the bus stop by the gym, I looked around the village one last time before climbed into the taxi and heading off to the airport to start a new life…..

_Brendan may have left the village but that doesn't mean the fun and mayhem has to end, we'll see what can of shenanigans he gets up to aboard_


End file.
